


Valentine's Day: A Cabenson Family Story

by WistfulGhostWriter



Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: Ellie Benson doesn't know much about love, but she might be her Mamma's hero this Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107371
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Valentine's Day: A Cabenson Family Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexlovesolivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlovesolivia/gifts).



> I posted this on Valentine's Day on Tumblr and never got around to posting it here! Just some Valentine's Day fluff complete with poems, chocolates and flowers! As always, thank you for reading and enjoy! xo
> 
> Dedicated to alexlovesolivia because she needed some family fluff! I hope you like it beautiful, and that it makes you smile <3

**_Monday, February 8th_ **

Ellie Benson didn’t really know a lot about love. She knew that her Mamma loved her Mommy because sometimes she held doors open for her and when her Mommy was really upset about work, her Mamma would give her a hug and make her a bubble bath. And she knew her Mommy loved her Mamma because she would cook yummy food for her and they would go see her Mamma at work to surprise her sometimes and Mommy would buy her donuts. 

She saw that her Mamma smiled a lot when her Mommy wore her pretty dresses and the makeup Ellie wasn’t allowed to play with yet. And how happy her Mommy would get when Mamma came home safe. They held hands and her Mamma kissed her Mommy a lot. It was icky sometimes but it made her Mommy happy and Ellie knew that it meant that her mommies loved each other a lot. 

And that’s why today, Ellie was a little bit confused. 

Ellie knew that Valentine’s Day was special. When she went to the grocery store with her Mommy, she saw all the flowers and chocolates and teddy bears holding hearts. She saw the heart shaped balloons and cakes, and all the cards she asked her Mommy about said “I love you”. 

She asked her Mommy what Valentine’s Day was for. Because she knew her mommies loved each other all the time, so how come there weren't always balloons and teddies and chocolate? 

“It’s an extra special day to show the people you love how much you love them munchkin,” her Mommy had said, and Ellie watched her Mommy get kind of sad. 

“Is Mamma gon’ getcha all this stuff Mommy?” she asked. She knew that if this whole day was about love then her mommies had to celebrate it. They loved each other a lot. 

“I don’t think so munchkin, your Momma isn’t really into all of the fluff,” her Mommy answered, smiling even though Ellie could see that she was still kind of sad. And that’s why Ellie was confused. If there was a whole day about love, why did her Mommy look sad? And why didn’t her Mamma want to celebrate it?

She was gonna ask her Mamma but first she needed to hug her Mommy. 

And right then and there, Ellie decided that even though she was little and didn’t really understand this love stuff, she was gonna help her Mamma give her Mommy the best Valentine’s Day surprise ever. 

><><><

**_Tuesday, February 9th_ **

“Mamma, do you like Valentine’s Day?” 

Olivia smiled as she stirred the pasta she had made for their lunch. “Why do you ask sweetheart?” 

“‘Cause Mommy said you’re not really into the fluff.” 

Olivia scooped some of the macaroni into Ellie’s bowl, setting it in front of her daughter before serving herself and taking the seat next to Ellie at the breakfast table. “I just think that it’s a little silly is all. Love is something that you should give your family every day, not just on Valentine’s Day.” 

“Does Mommy think it’s silly?” Ellie asked, tilting her head curiously and making Olivia arch a brow at the line of questioning. It sounded like their little one was plotting something in that brilliant little mind of hers and Olivia was curious. 

“I actually don’t know baby,” Olivia replied, taking a bite of her mac and cheese but coughing a little at the look Ellie was giving her. It was almost eerie how much their daughter mimicked Alex’s facial expressions and mannerisms. “What’s that look for?” she asked with a laugh, wiping her mouth before stealing a sip of Ellie’s Capri Sun. 

“Mamma, I think you’re in trouble here,” Ellie replied with such a seriousness to her tone that Olivia snorted. “Oh yeah? Why’s that?” 

“‘Cause you always say that love is making sure other people are happy before you’re happy right?” Ellie asked, tilting her head in the way Alex did when she was cross-examining a witness. Olivia felt her brows rise high on her forehead, her face and ears heating slightly. “That’s right baby. We should always try the best we can to put the happiness of the people we love before our own.” 

“Then we need to make a plan ‘cause even though you think it’s silly, I think Mommy likes it and she’s sad you don’t like it.” 

“Mommy is sad?” Olivia asked, slightly concerned. She had always avoided the typical Valentine’s Day motions because she figured Alex thought the holiday was as cliched as she did. And Alex had never said anything about it before, so Olivia simply assumed that she had done the right thing. Turns out, she might have messed up big time and was just now finding out about it thanks to her very precocious, very observant 5 year-old. 

“Yes Mamma,” Ellie replied with a small sigh, her patient expression making Olivia chuckle again. “Ok, I get the hint Ellie Rose. I kinda goofed didn’t I?” she asked, watching as her daughter smiled brightly and pushed her tiny frames up her nose. 

“You did, but it’s not too late! Here’s what we’re gonna need…” 

And Olivia listened to Ellie’s numerous ideas and plans, she began to formulate a few of her own. This Valentine’s Day would make up for every other one she had ignored, and she would make sure that it made both of her girls very, very happy.

><><><

**_Wednesday, February 10th_ **

Alex sighed as she unlocked her office door, arms laden with case files and accordion folders. Today had been one hell of a day, and it wasn’t even lunch time. She could feel a migraine starting and she knew she’d need two aspirin and a heavy dose of patience if she was going to get through the rest of her Wednesday. 

Finally getting the door open she pushed into her office with a sigh, dropping her satchel by the door before pushing it closed with her hip. Turning to put the files on her desk, she froze. 

Because the free space on her desk that she had planned to set her files on was taken up by a bouquet of white and lavender roses, a little white teddy bear with a purple bow and a box of Alex’s favorite chocolates. There was also a bag with a logo on it that Alex recognized as belonging to the deli that sold those panini’s she loved so much. Taking a moment to collect herself, she set the files in her hands on the low coffee table by the couch instead before making her way over to her desk, the smile on her face growing steadily when she saw the notecard tucked amongst the flowers. 

She touched the petals of one rose delicately, inhaling the sweet scent, a giddiness spreading from her chest into her stomach as she opened the notecard and recognized the slanted, slightly chaotic handwriting on it. 

_ “Lavender for enchantment, _

_ White for everlasting love.  _

_ Your kisses sweet as chocolate, _

_ Make me feel all of the above. _

_ To celebrate our love, _

_ That has aged like fine wine, _

_ Baby, tell me, please… _

_ Will you be my Valentine?”  _

Alex couldn’t stop smiling, butterflies in her stomach fluttering at full force when she saw the ‘ _ check yes or no _ ’ boxes at the bottom of the card. She flipped it over, surprised to see that there was more of Olivia’s writing on the back.

_ “When it comes to this stuff, _

_ I’m really kinda useless, _

_ So I hope you’ll let me make up, _

_ For being more than a little clueless. _

_ I want you to know that, _

_ You’re the best thing I have in life. _

_ Thank you for being my friend, _

_ My lover and my wife.” _

><><><

**_Thursday, February 11th_ **

Ellie smiled as she added more glitter to the heart her Mamma had helped her cut out for her Mommy’s Valentine’s Day card. She had already drawn her a picture too/ It was the three of them eating ice cream in the park. And now she was making her a big heart card too that would say  _ ‘I love you, Mommy’ _ on the inside. She reached out for her Capri Sun, watching as her Mamma talked to someone on the phone. 

She was really proud of her Mamma. After their talk, she had made her Mommy smile so much. Ellie had gotten to pick out the teddy bear that her Mamma gave to her Mommy and it had been a lot of fun to help her Mamma plan all the presents that she was gonna give her Mommy on Valentine’s Day.

“Ready to go pick out the charms for Mommy’s bracelet sweetie pie?” her Mamma asked when she stopped talking on the phone. Ellie smiled and nodded, sliding out of her chair. 

Her Mamma was doing a really good job and her Mommy was gonna be so happy. And she really liked when both of her mommies were happy. 

><><><

**_Friday, February 12th_ **

Alex was what could only be described as giddy as she strolled down the halls toward her office, anxious to see what awaited her today. After the initial gift on Wednesday, she had figured that she wouldn’t get another gift until Sunday. But come Thursday morning, she realized happily that she had been mistaken in her assumption that her wife’s sudden burst of romance was going to waver. If anything, it intensified. 

Thursday she had found fresh flowers in her office, with another small bear, though this one was a light tan color and wore a bright pink bow, and another poetic little note that had made Alex smile like a schoolgirl with a crush. She really had no idea what had triggered her wife’s sudden, abundant and generous attention, but she wasn’t going to complain. While Olivia had always made sure to make her feel loved and taken care of, she wasn’t really the ‘mushy’ type, as Alex referred to it. So to say that the past few days had been a surprise would be an understatement.

She opened the door to her office that morning and her eyes immediately fell on the gifts placed on her desk. A bouquet composed of white calla lilies, red tulips and light pink peonies. This time, a dark brown teddy bear with a cobalt bow around his neck was their company, as well as Alex’s favorite muffin from a bakery she frequented and a cup of coffee that was still hot to the touch. 

Popping a little piece of the muffin in her mouth, she eagerly looked for the note she knew she would find hidden among the flowers, her lips immediately curling into a smile when she saw it. She had grown very fond of Olivia’s little poems, and she was excited to see what she had written, swooning as soon as she began to read. 

_ “Your eyes rival the clearest sky, _

_ Your hair, the purest gold, _

_ My heart is yours forever, _

_ Until we grow old. _

_ And when you smile, _

_ It rivals the sun's warm glow. _

_ Alexandra Benson, I love you, _

_ More than you could ever know.”  _

><><><

**_Saturday, February 13th_ **

“Alright Ellie, just like we talked about.” 

Ellie nodded. She knew the plan and she was excited. She turned to her mommie’s bed and slowly walked over. She put the rose in her hand on the bed before she climbed up, and she was really careful not to squish it, just like her Mamma had said. She scooted over to where her Mommy was sleeping, holding the flower in her hand and kissing her Mommy’s cheek, soft, like Mamma had told her. 

“G’morning Mommy,” she whispered, looking over at her Mamma who was still standing at the door. She smiled when her Mamma gave her a thumbs up and gave her a thumbs up before turning back to look at her Mommy. “Mommy, it’s time to wake up,” she whispered, kissing her on the cheek again. She smiled when her Mommy started to wake up. 

“Hey baby, what’s going on?” her Mommy asked and Ellie smiled, holding out the rose like her Mamma had told her. “G’morning Mommy. Happy Valentine’s Eve!” 

Her Mommy smiled. She was really pretty when she smiled. “Valentine’s Eve?” 

Ellie nodded. “Yup! It’s Valentine’s Eve and Mamma said that the first tradition is a rose, g’morning cuddles and breakfast in bed. She’s making pancakes, my job is the rose and the cuddles.” 

“You’re so good at cuddles, munchkin,” her Mommy said with a big smile and Ellie nodded. “I know, Mamma told me.” She smiled, she was proud that she got to help with two things for Valentine’s Eve. “Ready for your cuddles now Mommy?” 

“I’m always ready for cuddles,” her Mommy said, and Ellie nodded and laid down next to her. She hugged her and kissed her cheek again, playing with her hair. Her Mommy had pretty hair and she loved it when she was allowed to brush it and play with it. “Mommy?” 

“Yes, my love?”

“Can we have Valentine’s Eve every year?” Ellie asked, smiling when her mom kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tighter.

“I hope so baby, I hope so.” 

><><><

**_Sunday, February 14th_ **

**_Valentine’s Day_ **

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mommy! Happy Valentine’s Day Mamma! Time for presents!” 

Olivia, who had been jolted out of her sleep by her daughter’s excited exclamations, couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in Ellie’s voice. She turned her head slightly, catching sight of Ellie at the end of the bed and remembering suddenly that she and Alex weren’t exactly dressed. “Hey baby,” she said softly, tugging the sheet up to her neck. “Why don’t you go downstairs and set up the presents like we practiced, and I’ll wake your Mommy up?” 

“Okay!” Ellie exclaimed happily, running out of the room full speed. Olivia chuckled and shook her head, turning to look down at Alex, her smile softening. She leaned down, using one hand to brush Alex’s hair off of her forehead before pressing a kiss to her wife’s soft pink lips, rousing her from her sleep gently. 

Alex awoke with a happy sigh, humming into the kiss before they separated, resting their forehead together. “Good morning to you too.” 

Olivia grinned, opening her eyes to meet bright blue ones, and feeling her heart flutter in her chest at the love she saw swirling there. “Good morning beautiful. Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Alex replied, her smile making Olivia’s heart melt as she let the warmth of it wash over her. When Alex smiled, its warmth rivaled the sun and Olivia let herself revel in it for a few minutes before intentionally breaking the moment. They had a rather impatient 5 year-old waiting for them to come open Alex’s presents after all. “Wanna hop in the shower? I’ll go start breakfast.” 

“Don’t wanna join me?” Alex suggested with a grin and Olivia bit her lip as she shook her head. “As tempting as that is, Ellie isn’t going to be very patient for much longer.” 

As if on cue, Ellie’s voice called out to them from what Olivia knew was the kitchen. “Hurry up Mamma! You too Mommy!” 

They both laughed, shaking their heads at their daughter, before sharing another kiss. Olivia made sure to keep it chaste, knowing that she couldn’t risk getting pulled in by the ever tempting lure of her wife’s sweet lips. With a series of smaller kisses, she pulled away, pressing a kiss to the tip of Alex’s nose and then her forehead. “I’ll see you in a little bit,” she promised, rolling out of bed and pulling on her gray sweats and a white t-shirt. She ran a hand through her hair, headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth when Alex called out to her from the bed. She turned, smiling at her wife. “What’s up?” 

“I just wanted to say that I love you.” 

And Olivia just melted, leaning against the doorway and sighing happily. “I love you too baby, a lot.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Liv,” Alex said with a bright smile. 

Olivia smiled back, wondering how the hell she’d gotten so lucky. “Happy Valentine’s Day Lex.” 

><><><

Ellie Benson didn’t really know a lot about love. She didn’t understand it all the time, and she couldn’t really explain what it was. But, when she watched her Mamma and her Mommy smile at each other, her Mommy wearing the new bracelet and necklace they had picked out for her, her Mamma smiling that silly smile that she always had when her Mommy looked really pretty, she was pretty sure she could say what love looked like. 

It looked like her family, it looked like being happy and sharing heart-shaped cookies with yummy frosting and heart sprinkles. It looked like her mommies, laughing and making dinner together.

No, Ellie Benson didn’t know a lot about love, but she knew she loved her mommies, and they loved her. And she was pretty sure that that’s what Valentine’s Day was all about after all. 


End file.
